These Old Hands
by bunsdarien
Summary: Set 15 years in the future. Thread spoilers. Preslash tone, but no actual slash. Chapter 2 added.
1. Default Chapter

This is not beta'd. This is revision number.. I don't remember. .

TheseOld Hands

Spoiler alert::::: Spoiler alert

Author: bunsdarien

Rating: PG (Later chapters will go up-but not much. Do we really want to read about them doing it at that age? Def. not me!)

Category: Angst, pre-slash WIP

Pairing: None(not in this one) 

Season: Future 15 years.

Spoiler: UN AIRED EPISODE: THREADS. Abyss, Full Circle

Series: depends on how this one floats.

Synopsis: God, how he missed him.

Notes: Un'Beta'd. It's pretty mellow. No sex. No curses. This is from an email Chaff's brother sent. I have For warned ya all, so no complaints about spoilers. Though, it's just basic stuff I read off Gate world and changed a bit. This is a redo of one I was writing, and didn't want to get killed by posting.

I said I would never write another character death. And I didn't... Well kind of.. Read and see.. I think this one is more general, but with slash tones. So I'm posting it as pre-slash. I will probably take this off, and rewrite. There is more, but I want to see how this flies.  
W

A  
R  
N  
I  
N  
G  
S  
:

Character Death:(Ascends), Some spoilers.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of value. Don't own them. I accept reality!! Enough said!

These Old Hands... Thread Spoiler.

"LIFE IS NOT A JOURNEY TO THE GRAVE WITH THE INTENTION OF ARRIVING  
SAFELY  
IN A PRETTY AND WELL PRESERVED BODY, BUT RATHER TO SKID IN SIDE-WAYS,  
THOROUGHLY USED UP, TOTALLY WORN OUT, AND LOUDLY PROCLAIMING: WOW....  
WHAT  
A  
RIDE

In his car he sits.

He looks down.

These old hands.

How, they once had such control.

A firm grip on his P90.

A tight fist to the face.

He held the power.

A strong leader to many.

A career that became his life

Now, they are useless.

Pain of age has set in.

Relying on a stick, to keep him from buckling down.

He's old and it shows.

He's old and he knows it.

It's obvious every morning as he looks in the mirror.

The god's have not been kind.

Hair pure white as snow, now lays where brown once was..

His once handsome features now covered by wrinkles and scars.

He hates getting up.

Hates what his life has now become.

Does not like what he sees every morning in the mirror.

But still, he lives on.

Alone in his self made misery.

He remembers the past.

A love that could not be, nor last.

Daniel.

Those bright blue eyes.

That inquisitive nature.

That rare smile that would brighten any darkened room.

Cheer up even the grouchiest Colonel.

God, how he missed him.

He could of lied to himself fifteen years ago. Told himself that what Sam Carter had offered him was indeed what he wanted. She broke her engagement to tell Jack how she felt. She was positive he felt the same.

But, he didn't.

And she was in shock.

Told her that it wasn't her he loved.

She knew who.. He could see it in her eyes.

Disgust filled her face as she spat out his name.

Using it in vain over and over again.

She was angry. But she had no right to wish him harm.

Cursed Jack to spend the rest of his miserable life alone.

In which he has.

He left that life, many years ago. There was nothing left for him anymore.

He was gone.

Jack ran away. The pain was too much to bear.

Sam's anger and spite didn't calm with the death.

If fact she bathed in the knowledge that she held.

Made every day hell for the broken hearted man.

Until he just moved away.

Unable to take it any longer.

Now he lives his life one day at a time.

As the strain on his heart grows heavier over each passing year.

It is his time. Let the god's be kind.

Please end his pain.

Make it all just go away.

He exits his car.

Walking gingerly toward his son's grave.

Bending down to kneel by the grave, he let's out a pained moaned.

Tears fall from his eyes, as he wipes the leaves away from the engraved name.

"I love you, Charlie."

Tears fall from his eyes, as the heavens open wide.

Tears from the angels fall from the sky.

Losing his grip on his cane, Jack starts to collapse down.

"I got you." Is hears from behind.

"Not letting go. Not again."

Slowly he turns his head. Shock evident in his face as he stares at his friend.

Touching him..

Not all glowly.

Gripping him tightly.

Hair, much non-exsistant. And grey

And in his eyes, he can see..

Daniel's much older....

Tears fall down Daniel's eyes, tighting his grip on Jack.

"Daniel?" Jack says. Voice broken.

Daniel smiles and lets go just a little so he can face his friend.

"Yes," He shakes his head. Leaning into Jack's hand as it cups his cheek.

Jack shakes his head in disbelief.

How?

What?

Remembering the day Teal'c told him that Daniel had come to say goodbye.

He was dying and chose to go with Oma, instead of fighting for life.

Jack prayed every night that Daniel would come and tell him why he left.

Why he never said goodbye?

It made no sense that he interfered when Anubis was destroying abdyos.

And how he visited him, helping him when Ba'al tortured him to his death over and over again.

But not once in 15 years had he heard a word from the archaeologist.

Who he thought was flying high in the sky with the glowy bunch.

But to find out he was alive, and well much older.

Tightening his fingers into what was left of Daniel's now Grey locks.

He pulls him weakly toward his lips.

Chapped lips meet and mingle with such passion of lost time.

Jack finally pulls away. Pushing himself away from his son's grave, and Daniel.

Anger suddenly surging through his blood.

Pain of loss evident in his eyes.

"Where?" He spat out.

"Where the hell have you been? !"

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Didn't realize I wrote this. Found it while cleaning up my files, so added here. I know this wasn't a big story. Barely anyone read it, but here it is anyhow...

Title: These Old Hands.. Part 2

Jack's angry words vibrated through Daniel's skull

"Tell me!" He pushed away from Daniel's grip, fallen on the dirt grave.

"Fuck!" Jack groans. Pain erupting in his knee at the angle he lands.

Daniel lifts himself up and offers Jack his hand.

After moans and complaints, Jack finally excepts the help. But not until Daniel promises to tell him everything.

Helping the older man over toward his car, he leaves him laying against the front bumper.

"Talk!"

That's all Jack says. His eyes full of anger and hurt. Voice the same.

"I..." He stops. He can't look Jack in the eyes and say this. He just can't.

"Daniel, I don't have all year here. Now if you wouldn't mind. I think you owe me, at least."

Shaking his head in agreement, yes he did owe him. Owed him the truth. Tell him what really happened.

Turning back toward those brown eyes.

Those brown eyes that haunted his dreams.

Taunted him through his living life.

"I was dying. I had a choice; Either fight what was most likely a losing battle, or reascend with Oma Desala."

"And I see what you chose," Jack sneered.

Closing his eyes, he continued, " I was stuck in this 60's diner, with Oma as.. get this, a waitress, neverless. And another ascended named Mike. We talked and I saw and I chose."

"Lovely."

"Jack..."

"Don't you dare, Jack me! You left me! Fucking left me. You said goodbye to Teal'c, but couldn't bother to say goodbye to me, could you." 

Jack's breath increased. His hand tightened in as full of a grip as he could. He could finish this. Just breath...

"Jack, calm down. Please. Breath," Daniel said worried. He rubbed placed a hand on Jack's shoulder, while another rubbed his back.

"Don. Don't baby me," Jack said. "Continue," he demanded.

Shaking his head in understanding, "I said goodbye to Teal'c, then I went to say goodbye to Sam. I was going to leave you for last, but it was too hard."

Jack lifted his head, "What? Sam. You said goodbye to Sam?"

Nodding his head, "Yes..." He stopped when he caught Jack's troubling breaths again.

"Maybe I should get you to the hospital..."

"I'm fine. Continue..."

"I don't think you are, Jack. Please, I don't want to lose you again." Daniel pleaded.

"No, tell me why you didn't say goodbye to me, please Daniel. Please."

Pulling Jack into his arms, tears falling onto his shoulder, "Cause I loved you. How could I say goodbye to you. I would never have you, so I..."

"Left.." Jack finished for him.

"You said you said goodbye to Sam. She never told me. Now, tell me what exactly happened that day.."

"Not now, Jack. One day I will, but not today. All I want to tell you is that I'm here for you. And I still love you. Loved you for the last 22 years Jack. You are everything to me, and more. When I descended 12 years ago, I wanted to run to your side, but I couldn't. I can't tell you why. I swear to you I didn't know you loved me. If I had known I would of never..."

Daniel's sentence was stopped when Jack's chapped lips met his.

Once they pulled away, Daniel looked at Jack confused.

"Jack?" He questioned.

Smirking, "Been waiting 15 years for that."

So, they looked at each other. This was far from finished. Much more had to be spoken. And answers still needed to be given.

"Who ratted me out?" Jack asked. He knew if anyone from the SGC had known Daniel was alive they would of told him.

He didn't hide himself that far into seclusion.

Shaking his head in disbelief, Daniel stumpled over what to tell Jack.

"You'd never guess. I just happened to run into someone, who was married to someone we both know, and I'm here."

"So...?"

One word. One name.

"Sam."


End file.
